


good is better than perfect [podfic]

by EMwoman25



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 5 Times, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMwoman25/pseuds/EMwoman25
Summary: Five times Rita didn't meet Peter Nureyev, and one time she did.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev & Rita, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	good is better than perfect [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [good is better than perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060184) by [waveridden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveridden/pseuds/waveridden). 



> *Awkwardly waves* Hello all! So, like many people right now I have been trying to find ways to stay busy during the pandemic. I am generally a scientist by day and dancer by night, but that has not been the case since last March obviously. To top it all off, I moved to a new city where I knew zero people for a really great new job. 
> 
> All of this is a round a bout way of saying I decided to give this a go. Hopefully you all enjoy the end product. waveridden was nice enough to give me permission to do this as my first ever attempt. This podcast has been a wonderful distraction in these crazy times. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also please let me know if there are any issues with the link, I know nothing of HTML coding, but Google Drive seemed the easiest to use for posting podfics)

Google Drive MP3 (right click to download on mobile devices):

[link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lccQ48l0jtHy3-WsJ9VcNVbWAuQ3K_HF/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
